A network may include many physical connections between a host and a logical unit hosted by a storage array within the network. However, the logical connections between the host and logical unit are what actually make the logical units visible and usable by the hosts; therefore, in order for the logical unit to be accessed by the host, there must be at least one existing logical connection between the host and logical unit.
When a single point of failure is located between the host and a logical unit, a failure at that single point of failure causes the logical unit to be completely severed from the host. This single point of failure must be repaired or another logical connection needs to be opened in order to allow the host to access the logical unit. If the network includes redundant logical connections between the host and logical unit, a logical link failure in the network is less likely to completely sever the logical unit from the host.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.